Enterwining Threads
by HeavensPheonix561
Summary: Four troublesome teens are about to get a wake-up call, when fate decieds to play a game, by enterwining their threads. NejiTen. SasSaku
1. Chapter 1

Intertwining Threads

_TenTen:_

"Here I am again" I said quietly. To Think I would actually be back _here again. _This…this_ place_, which_ I _left so many years ago. "Well I better get it over with". I stated. This time I won't let foolish emotions like love blind me, or ever let anybody get past my guard with silly words like " I love you",. No not this time, I'm going to forget, at all cost, and never remember. I thought. As soo as I turn the corner, I slam into a huge, warm wall.

_Neji:_

Well, I guess it's time to go. I though. Passing the streets, I think through my pass conversation with uncle Hiashi.

_Flashback:_

"_Neji" Uncle called me._

"_Your almost of age and within the next nine months you will be placed in an arrange marriage with your cousin Hinata."_ _He stated emotionlessly _

_How dare he. I though. To place me and Hinata in an arranged marriage. Doesn't he know the feelings she has for Uzumaki and how much they love each other? I thought outraged. But I had no choice but to obey._

"_Yes uncle" I responded coldly _

_Flashback End._

I swear one day I will be free from him and I will finally leave. I thought. As I turned around a street corner, I bumped into a girl with strange panda buns into of her head.

_Sakura:_

How I hate having to pretend. To pretend that I have the perfect life, the perfect friends and have no problems at all. But in reality my life is a living hell. My parents are dead, all my friends don't really like me they just pretend so they do to get free stuff, and all the drama in between. How I hate my life, some time I wish I would have just been killed with my "oh-so-loving-parents, eight years ago, then I would never have to go through this living nightmare.

"Hey Temari I gonna go home…bye" I said.

"Whatever, later forhead-girl." Ino-Pig said.

I overheard her saying to Kiba "why do we even hang out with her.?"

Because she has loads of money, duh"

After that I left...

As soon as I got home I pack some belongings and money and left, vowing to never to come back to this nightmare and relive this…ever again.

_Sasuke:_

On the run again. I thought. Running away from these guards is such a pain, I wish that _He_ was never born, so then _That _incident never happened, and now I would be on the run. Well it already happened and all I have left to do is my hatred for _Him, _now im gonna leave here to go to konoha and train, and improve my hatred to finally kill _him_ for the sins he has created.

Please review.

My first story, go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

_TenTen:_

As I look up I come face to face with a gorgeous hottie. He has a strong stomach, nice neck line, long brown hair, and the most unusual pale eyes I have ever seen.

"Um... Hello." I say

He looks at me coldly and just grunts at me.

"Hn" Is his replay

"You know, Hn isn't an answer." I grab his hair and pull him to eye level with me. "You're 'posed to say "Hi" back, okay."

"God Damnitt, women, ..Hair." He say as he Glares at me

"I will as soon as your give a proper answer." I say as I giggle quietly

"Fine, Fine, Hello stranger." He says.

"Why, hello to ya to." I say while out laughing at him, and let go of his hair.

"Okay. Now goodbye." He says coldly. Again.

"Well wait, I'm Tenten, What 'bout you." I say as I question him.

"I'm Neji Hyuga, and goodbye." He say as he walks away.

"Neji Hyuga, hmn, well I think were gonna get along just well." I say as I turn around to look for my "new called" house.

_Neji_

As if I wasn't in a bad mood already, now some girl just bumps into me and all she says is "hi".

"Hn" I respond coldly. Hoping she would get the hint and leave me the hell alone.

Next thing I know, she jumps up and pulls hardly on my hair." You know, Hn, isn't an answer. She says to me."You're 'posed to say "hi" back, okay."

"God Damnitt women, ..Hair." I say as I death glare her.

"I will as soon as you give me a proper answer" She says as she responds as me, giggle at me.

"Fine, Fine, hello stranger" I say

"Why, Hello to ya to." She Say while full-out-laughing at me.

"Okay, now goodbye." I say as I'm about to turn around.

"Well wait, I'm Tenten, What 'bout you." She says as she grabs my arm.

"Neji Hyuga and goodbye." I say as I turn around again, but don't get stopped this time.

And I could have sworn I heard her say, "Were gonna get along just fine." She wishes we are.

_Sakura_

_This is Konoha City, hmn; well I guess it's better than stay in the forest. _ I thought.

I start to walk down the road, to my new apartments building, and I see the strangest girl. She has brown hair placed up in _panda buns _and I blue Chinese style shirt, with green cargo pants. I see her get out her key and open the door next to mine. So I walk up next to her.

"Hi". I say.

"Oh, hey wats" up she replies.

"I'm Sakura Hanuro (2)" I say as I reach out and try to shake her hand.

"I'm Tenten." She reaches out to meet my hand._ Tenten well that's a weird name I'm sure it means something like "heaven", and what about her last name. _

"It looks like we have an apartments next to each other" I say to try to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, well I have to go because I to go and get my stuff, later" She say as she walks off.

"Wait, what school are you going to?" I ask.

"Konoha High."And she turns the corner.

"I am too." I whisper. I still have problems communicating with people; _I have got to work on that. _I thought as I open my door and walk inside.

_Sasuke_

I get an apartment in a shabby, old build, which was really cheap. My next thing to do is to find a job to pay for my rent. The owner gave me the first month free so I could find a job to start my rent fee. As I walk around the plaza I see a music store that has a help wanted sign on the window. _Well, maybe I have some luck today after all._ I thought as I entered that store.

I see a girl with long, platinum blond hair in a high ponytail making out with a boy with brown hair that resembled a pineapple

"Um, hello." I say to try to get their attention.

. "Oh…my bad, I didn't know someone was here." The girl says as she back

"Yeah, anyway I say the help wanted sign, and I want to know if I'm welcome here."

"Yeah, you are, I'm Ino by the way, and this is Shika." Ino Says while smiling brightly.

"Okay, I'm Sasuke." I say quietly.

"Okay, just come here tomorrow after school, 'bout five'ish and you can start."

"'Kay, Later." I leave the store and head home."

"This is going well." I say to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_TenTen:_

I finished my little "chat", with Neji, when as walk up to my apartment door, I see a girl with _pink hair. _Now that's something you don't see every day. She seems to live next door to me as well.

She comes and walk up to me and says " Hi".

"Oh, Hey wats up" I reply.

"Im, Sakura Hanuro" she says as she reaches out to shake my hand.

"Ten ten" I say as I shake her hand.

"It looks like we have our apartments next to each other" She say.

"Yeah, well I have to go because I to go and get my stuff, later" I forgot to get my books yesterday for school, and if I didn't go now I wouldn't get them at all.

But, right before I turn to leave she yells out "What school are you going to".

"Konoha High" Then I turn the corner to go to the school book store.

_Neji_

_Finally that damn girl leaves me the hell alone._ I though

When I turn around the corner to go back to the Hyuga Manor, I see Hinata coming out side

"Oi, Hinata, what's the rush" I say as she runs past me.

"Oh, um, well I have to go talk to Naruto-Kun.. because of the news that I just received" she quietly say.

My back stiffens as the words left her mouth, and my early anger returned back into my body. "Oh well, good-bye then."

I walk inside the Manor and up to my room and slam the door shut.

_Sakura_

After I walk inside my new house I look around. I see a normal little house. There's a living room, a kitchen, work room, bathroom, and one bed room, for where I will be sleeping. I go into my room and start to unpack the little clothes I have .

_I need to go shopping soon. I thought. _

When I finished that I get changer in to my sleeping clothes. Which consist of a baggy t-shirt and short shorts. I go onto the couch, flip on the TV and just flip through the channels unto its time for bed.

_Sasuke_

Just as I walk out of the music stores I started to walk around tow. I see there's a few book stores, a mall, food stops and many other small thing here_. _

_This should be the perfect place to hind for awhile. I thought. _

When I I finish sight seeing. I realize how late its gotten.

I go back to my apartment chance for bed, and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_TenTen:_

After I walked away from Sakura I walked all the way to the school, and let me tell u its not a down-the-street, walk. Finally after like thirty minutes, I arrive at the store I walk to the back to go and get my history, math, English I, and science books. I go and walk up to the register and the little old lady takes the amount out of my school credits. At our school instead of paying for things like lunch or objects the school give u an like 500 credits to start out with so you can buy things. Then you can gain them back or more by doing extra things around the school. Out of 500 I only have 324 credits left. Wow, I just lost 176 just for books.

Just when I left the school and start to walk back to the little plaza. I walked around and right into a music store on of my friends owned. My friend Ino parents owned the music store but let her have it, 'cuz they opened a flower store. I saw her and her boyfriend, Shikamaru, (who also works there) in a full make-out session.

"MHN." I cough really loudly in front of them. They jump off each other immediately.

"Oh, um, hiya Tenten, what's up." Ino says while having a bush that would put Hinata to shame.

"Nothing much Ino, but why don't u tell me, huh."I say while trying to hold back my laughter.

"Well, me and Shika were just spending some quality time together" She tries to explain.

"Oh, I bet you were, while having his tongue down your through, yeah, tttooonnssss of quality time together." I say while laughing at her embarrassed expression.

"Why yes we were. Anyway were gonna have a new employee working her when school starts" She says while giving me a huge smile.

"Oh, well that's interesting. Who is he and why do u think he came here?" I ask her.

"Let's see, He's about Shika's height, has midnight blue hair in the style of a chicken's ass, and dark coal black eyes." She explains him.

"Mhn, well that's not your average everyday someone, now is it. So who do u thing he works for.?" I say while thinking

"Well, I can't say for sure but maybe Orochimaru, I saw something on his neck looks like the curse mark to me." She says uneasily.

"Just like Anko. Ohkay, well I gotta go now, Thanks for the updates Ino. Oh, and bye _Shika_." I say as I'm 'bout to walk away.

"No prob, always open to help out old members. Oh, and be careful about the people u hang 'round. Remember what _he _said. Try not to get them involved for their sake and yours." Ino say seriously right before I walk out the door.

_Don't worry; I sure as hell won't do that, not after what they did to my parents. I would never put them in that danger, trust me Ino._ I thought.

_Neji: _

A couple of hours later, I opened my window and jumped out. I couldn't stay in that place any longer. Just something 'bout it just sucks out all emotions but sadness and grief in a person. As I hoped over the gate, broke out into a run. I didn't know where I was going but all I knew is that I had to get away, and like now. I ended up running all the way to the forest a mile or so away. It's a very excluded area so I was pretty sure no one would be here, especially at 2' o'clock in the morning. I walk over to a huge rock and just…. Sat on it to think for a while, and then. _Snap_. My head snaps towards the sound. I look around and I could very briefly make out two panda buns. _GodDamnitt _I though.

"What the hell are you, a stalker?" I ask very annoyed. Just after I say that. She comes out of the trees in a Blue Chinese style shirt with green cargo pants.

"No, for your information, I was training." She responds coldly.

"At 2-in-the-morning." I ask like she's incredibly stupid.

"Well, when I got here it was about ten, so I guess I just lost track of time. But, what 'bout you though. You're just staring off into space like a dumbass, and you never know if someone could just come up and just kick your happy little ass." She ends it a little smugly.

"I hardly doubt that. I'm a professional fighter. The best in my gang if I must say so." I say back.

"Oh, so the pretty boy knows how to fight, scary. But, compared to me, I'm pretty sure it's just a couple of hits from a toddler." She say's while she mocks me.

"Would you like to come and try?" I ask very cockily.

"Oh, would I ever. But, first I think it would be best if we move this fight to any more open space. Don't 'ya think?" She asks.

"No, prob. Let's go" I walk off, and she follows.

_Sakura:_

After I fell asleep, I had a dream that I haven't had in a while. It was a dream about my parents.

_**Flashback;**_

_Eight years ago: _

"_Welcome home from school, honey. How was your day?" _

"_Oh, Kaa-san, it was lots of fun, I meet a girl name Temari and ere even in the same class." A nine year old Sakura replied._

"_Well, that's good then." A woman about thirty-three, with fire red hair and bright green eyes said. _

"_Kaa-san, where's Otou-san? I ask_

"_He's not back from work yet, but he'll be here by dinner. So go and wash up so you can help me prepare the food, okay." She asks_

"_Sure, Kaa-san" Go's and runs up to the room._

_-Time skip- Dinner-_

_The door open a man with mid-back white hair, and ice blue eyes walks into the room._

"_Were my cheery blossom?" He asks_

"_Right here Otou-san." I giggle has he comes to pick me up,_

"_Hi, my cheery blossom, how are you today?"_

"_Good, but now it's time for dinner" I say_

"_I believe it is." He says as he walks us over to the dinner table._

_Justas were about to get to the table there's an explosion. Half of the top floor was in ruins and there were flames all over the area. My father ran to go and get my mother. When he returned with her, she had little small cuts over her bodies that were bleeding slightly. Then, four men in animal mask with swords came into our house. They said that my father did something disrespectful against someone and then he told my mother and me to run. She took my hand and we ran down the streets and into the forest. I could hear my father's screams when we started to slow down. But, eventually, one of them caught up to us and before he saw me my mother quickly buried me under dirt and a bush. The he came up and before he killed her, he raped her. He stripped her clothes, and tortured her and then, slowly ran the blade up and down her skin, until she slowly bleed to death. Then he tried looking for me but could find me, and then he ran away. _

_After I made sure he left, I ran to her and started to cry._

"_Kaa-san, oh my, Kaa-san, you're so hurt." I keep whispering to her. _

"_It's okay, but you have to run, and never com……." Those were her last words to me. So I did it. I ran. I ran for as long as I could but then I passed out on the sidewalk .I guess a day or two later I woke up in an orphanage. When I turned fifth-teen, I left and got an apartment. Two and a half years later I ran away to Konoha._

_Sasuke: _

I woke up around 12 o'clock. I started to think about why I had chosen to walk the path I did. But every time I think of it my thoughts always go back to _him_. My older brother Itachi. He always was the one to help me and stand up for me, and do everything that I couldn't. But, I never under stood why he did what he did. I always thought that someone who always showed nothing but kindness to me, and our parents, could kill every one. He killed, our parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, basically anyone in the Uchiha compound. But me. I don't know why he left me alive but he said that he wanted me to come and kill him for his sins. I gladly accepted. I guess that after he left, I was a little lost. But I found myself again. I trained day after day for hours until I worked myself to exhaustion. Eventually I got stronger and left my home to gain more power. Then I found Orochimaru. I knew he wanted my body from the start but still, I decided to stay so I could grow more powerful. And, I did. When the time came for my body to be his, we fought and I won. So he died. After I guess I started to go from village to village and that's how I ended up in konoha city. I looked over at the clock board. It read 2:31 a.m. _Well, time to sleep. I thought. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Heavens Phoenix here. I am so so so so very very sorry about not updating in such a very long time. Its just school has started up again and I have all honors classes. Plus I have three take home tests every week and an essay due soon. I'm going to try to update at least by the end of next week. Please find a way in your hearts to forgive me. Arigato. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any other characters I happen to use in this plot. i only wish._  
**

* * *

_TenTen:_

Wow....

I only thing I had to say was wow.

I mean, I thought he was just kidding, but boy was I sure as hell wrong. He almost kicked my ass. Honestly, nobody had come even close to me since...well, i couldn't even remember. Probally right after what happened to my parents when I first started to train. Well, at first it was easy. I threw some kunii at him and he deflected them with ease. Then we went into taijustiu. Thats when it started to get hard. He hits hard as hell. Man, he was kicking my ass untill I started to get serious. Then I even'd out the playing field. After that was a blur. We just keept going back to back with each other. If I hit him one place he hit me in another. We were even. Which shocked me. But in the end we decided to call it a tie. I didn't even notice how long we were fighing. We started around 2:30'ish, and now the sun had started to come up. After that, I painfull walked back to my apartment. When I just about got in the door. I saw Sakura.

_Damn. _I thought.

I really hope she doesn't notice my condition, because if she did, well I would be screwed.

I walked up to my door, and just before i could get in she stoped me.

"Tenten, is that you. What the hell happened. You look like someone just kicked your ass. Do you need help?" Sakura asked.

" Um... no thanks, i'm fine. Just a little scratches. I'm a little clumsy." I said as convincing as I could. Hoping she wouldn't notice. Unfortunatly, she did. She ran right up to me and grabed my arm to try to hold me up.

"You are not alright. What happened to you. Your comming with me. I have some medical training and can Treat most of your injurys." She said. She had that look in her eyes and I knew I wasn't gonna get away. So I agreed.

"Ohkay." I let her help me inside and she put me on her couch. _She doesn't have much here. _I thought. She has a couch, an arm chair, small t.v, and one painting o the wall. It was really bland. I didn't expect that from a girl with _pink_ hair. She just returmed from the kitchen with some medical supplies.

"Well Tenten, lets see your damage. A fracterd rib, twisted wrist and ankel, and multiple cuts and bruses. My god. What the hell did you do. Jump out of a tree or something. Its gonna take at least two and a half weeks, minimum, to be healed." She finshed looking horrified.

"I'll be healed in a week." I stated bluntly.

She looked at me like I was outta my damn mind. "Are you insane. That's impossible. Nobody can heal that fast in your condition. Where did you get that assumption." She questioned.

"I've had alot worse and healed in A week and a half. I heal fast. Always had. So in three days i'll be walking perfectly, most of my bruses will be healed and i'll have minor cuts. By the end of the week I sould be back to normal, fracterd rib and all." I said cheerfully.

She still didn't believe me. "Yeah, sure. I'll believe it when I see it. Anyways what happened?" She questioned. Again.

"I was in a sparring , was it a hell of a lotta fun. I haven't got my ass kicked like that in a long time. Gotta do it , next time he won't surprise me. Atleast, we took home the same amount of damage. I would be pissed as hell if we didn't." I was laughing as I told Sakura.

"Ohkay, let me get this stright. You were fghting a---" I cut her off.

"Sparring." I corrected her.

"Oh, _my _bad. You were _sparring _against a guy. In where? The woods. At all hours of the night. But, you happy because 1. you got your ass kicked, and 2. he took home the same amount of damage. Correct?" She finshed

"Yep Yep!" I anwered happly again.

"You are out of your damn mind. What do you mean your happy to get your ass kicked. When was the last time you got you ass kick, if I may ask?" She asked.

I stoped laughing and thought about it. "Its been a while, thats for , I mean sure, its nice and fun to win all the time without trying...but after a while it gets boring, and very lonely. I don't really like to be by myself. And ,being at the top, Isn't the best place for someone like that. I've been alone my whole life, but it doesn't mean that I liked it. I can't tell you what it's like trying to live in a world like that. You really don't wanna know." I finshed sadly. It was quite for a little while.

* * *

_Sakura:_

" I know what that feels like and your right: it Isn't a really nice place to live in. I've lived in a world where I have to always put a mask on and make sure nobody finds out the truth. I've been alone for at least seven years now. It's hard you know always putting on that brave frount. Loneliss is scary. I'm glad someone understands that. I don't know why people think it is conferting. But, at the very least I do know." I finish quitly.

"Yes. That's how it feels. So, I was kinda happy, y'know. It felt good for once. I haven't felt this way in a long last time I got into a match like that was...... about six years ago. When I was eleven. It's nice to know that somebody is always stronger than you. My teach used to say" I'll show you the meaning that there'a always someone better." I always knew what it ment, but I guess I kinda forgot. Today I remember." She finshed, laughing quitely. I quess at herself.

"Yeah. So, do your wounds feel better." I aske her.

"Yeah, they do. Well I don't really want to cut this chatt short, but I need to get some sleep." She says while she starts to get up.

"Oh." I say a little dissapointed." Here let me help you."I move to help her move, but she stops me.

"No, no. It's ohkay. I've got it." She says as she continues to walk towards the door. When we get to the door I go to open it, but again, she stops me. "Thank you, Sakura. Not for just the medical help, but also for our little talk. It's nice to finally get some part of the storm out of me, y'know. We should do this again. It would be very nice, for me, and you. Also, i'm sorry." She quickly walks out the door. Leaving me bewilered. _I'm sorry._

After I close the doorand start to clean up, I think about what she said. _"It's been a while, that's for , I mean sure, its nice and fun to win all the time without trying...but after a while it gets boring, and very lonely. I don't really like to be by myself. Being at the top, Isn't the best place for someone like that. I've been alone my whole life, but it doesn't mean that I liked it. I can't tell you what it's like trying to live in a world like that. You really don't wanna know." _

_I wonder excetly what has she gone through that could make her think like that? Anyways I need to stop getting into her business and get to bed._ I thought.

* * *

_Neji_:

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

_Damn._

That girl is out of her mind. I mean, she kick my ass. if we had gone on any longer, I would be alot more messed up now. I have what, a twisted ankle,two slash's. One long slash from my wrist to my elbow, and one across my torso. My body had bruses of shoe marks all around it, and alots of smaller slash's as well.

As I walked into the Hyuuga compound, I went stright for the kitchen. We keep the medical supplies in there. When I walked into the door, someone was in there. It was Hinata-sama. When she saw me she almost screamed. She immediately ran to my side.

"O-oh my!N-neji-nii, wat happened. Do you realize how injured you are?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. You didn't have to point out the obvious." I stated coldly.

"I-i-im s-s-sorry. D-do you want me to h-help you? I d-don't think y-y-you can get all of the bruses." She asked quiter.

"Whatever, it's up to you." I said.

"O-okay, I think w-we should move to your r-room so it would be e-easier." She said.

"Ohkay." I said. We walked to my room in an awkward silence. She tried to start a conversation, but everytime she started, she would just close her mouth without saying anything. We finally reached my room. I walk in first.

O-Ohkay, Neji-nii, can you sit at you d-desk chair p-please." She quitely asked.

"Sure" I replied. I sat and she reached into the medical kit. She took out disinfectents, and bandages, and grabbed my wrist, put the herbs on it, and bandaged it. She did that to all the rest of my wounds. When she finshed, I thanked her.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama."

"N-no problem, N-neji-nii. Oh, anad b-before I-i go, can you tell me h-how you got i-injured in the f-first place. N-not to be rude or a-any thing." She finshed quickly

"I was sparring aganist a women." I stated plainly.

"A-all this d-damage from j-just a spar? Well, d-did you enjoy it, N-neji-nii?" She asked.

"It was nice. To be able to go all out. We had about the same amount of damage. Everytime I would hit her, she would find a way to hit me back." I finshed quitely.

"O-oh, so that means you two are about e-equaly matched, b-but not to bring any d-disrespect though." She stated.

"It ohkay. But, we are equaly matched. I'm pretty sure if the match had continued, I would have lost." I just came out and said it.

"R-really! oh, well. Thank you for t-talking N-neji-nii. It's been a while since we t-talked like this, it was nice. But, I have to go to bed it's almost six a.m." She said. Six a.m. Really. It's already this late. I quess it really is time for bed, but what is Hinata-sama doing up?

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing up anyway?" I asked.

"W-well, I woked up and c-couldn't get back to b-bed. So, I came and wanted to make something for m-myself. Then y-you happened to come through the d-door." She finshed.

"oh, well, i'm sorry for disturbing you, and goodnight, Hinata-sama." I said as she walked out the door.

"Goodnight, Neji-nii." She closed the door. I went into my closet and change into shorts and got into bed. I started thinking about our spar. _She seemed kinda excited_. _Almost happy. Like she was enjoying herself while we were sparring. _I thought. Even though I was thinking it through, it made less and less since it me. _She such a strange person. _I though.

_Tenten_.

We will have a rematch, that's for sure. Sometime, while I was lost in my thoughts, I fell asleep.

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_What the hell am I doing? _I thought to myself. I walking aroung lost at six in the morning. Am I insane. Well, the reason i'm out here in the first place is because there is a loud mouth blonde, screaming his head off. I don't know why, and I planed to ask.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Almost six a.m. And, your here screaming at the top of your lungs. Are you insane."

The loud mouth blonde turned around and just stared at me. Then studdenly a huge fox like smile broke out onto his face.

"Sasuke-teme, is that you? Oh my god, it is. Where have you been all these years? Wait, why are you looing at me like that. Don't you know who I am?" He suddenly started asking all these questions.

"I have absolutely no idea who you are. And who the hell are you calling a Teme(_1_)" I asked him.

"You really don't remeber do you." The smile suddenly fell off his face. As his voice grew quiter and sadder.

"Well, what should I remeber?" I said.

"Nothing. It doen't matter. You have to remeber sooner or later, right? Any ways I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm gonna be the next Hokage someday. Believe It!" He end up yelling the last part. I tried to remeber him but all I ended up seeing was white, and spots of blonde.

"Mhn. You keep believeing that. I would really like it if I could go back to my roon and find some peace and quite." I stated it. Then a look swefted across his face.

"Oh, was I really that loud?" He asked

"Yes."

"My bad, my bad. Oh! I almost forgot. Sasuke what school are you going to next week?" He just asked.

"Konoha High." Then I turned around and walked away.

"Me too! I'm going to be you personal tour guide, ohkay, Sasuke-teme. And goodnight." He yelled it across the hall .I walked into my apartment.

I walked into my room, took of my shirt and laid down on my bed. _Naruto Uzumaki_. I could have sworn I'd heard that name before. I tried thinking back into the past. Back to where everyone was alive. Oh! now I remember him. When I was younger I use to feel very alone, and sad because I never got any attention. While I would sit at the bottom of the docks, a little blonde haired boy would just walk around. At the time the sun used to set. One day he came down to the dock and we just started to talk. Just random things. I remember asking him who he lived with, and he said no one. At first I didn't believe him. I mean who at that small age can live all by themselvs. I asked him what he ment and he changed the topic. We coninued to meet each other for three and a half more years untill the massacre happened. I then left the village to become stronger and kill my brother. Who would have thought that I'd meet him again.

My last thought before going to bed was that look on his face when he remember me, and when he found out that I forgot about him.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. And some ideas for the next chapter would help as well. Thank you!**

**Heavens Phoenix.  
**


End file.
